User talk:Striker826
Welcome Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. I would also like to tell you about User Pages and Articles. *You have already made YOUR user page; so don't use normal Article space for it. *Unless told you can by the user, you may NEVER edit another person's user page. *A user page can be as long or short as you like, so be creative with it. *User Pages do not have to have proper grammar. *UNLIKE user pages, Articles are based on the real Bakugan products. You MUST use proper grammar on these, and you may not put personal opinions. They can also not be Fan Made Bakugan. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 18:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) There are certain steps you need to take until you can get there. Can I teach you the three types of sig and how to make them tomorrow? ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 18:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sigs https://docs.google.com/document/d/12msDF1hkV54RxLZzWyVQ49S1Q2-dTo9y9R-I08auZxQ/edit?hl=en_US Until AOH can give you specific instructions, hope this can help. --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's basically when someone leaves the chat and then comes back on. It was named after a User (not saying any names) who wouldn't stop doing it one day. The name stuck, I guess. ''Bendo14'' [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 02:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) (sigh) I seriously don't know either, other than the fact that the thing with the "Steel" user was getting annoying. AOH kickbanned you, so I wouldn't know why, really. [[User:Bendo14|''Bendo14]] [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 04:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, sorry about that. Some people are really impatient here, and judge newer users before letting them know anything. It's been a problem for a bit, now. '[[User:Bendo14|''Bendo14]]' [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 04:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Stop trying to act like you did not deserve that block. Please would you mind shutting up? Because your really annoying me at the moment, when i am trying to work. The Demon Sweetie. 05:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i'm busy ignoring you. Can you send me this message another time. kthnxbai. The Demon Sweetie. 05:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) So your saying you have to be a CEO to work on a computer? mind shutting up now? The Demon Sweetie. 05:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kThe Demon Sweetie. 05:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned from the chat. But, I won't apologize.. for who I am. 05:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay.The Demon Sweetie. 05:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, to me, your time has expired to be banned from the chat. But, I won't apologize.. for who I am. 05:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Striker. I can see you are trying to troll me or just get me angry. I told Aquos rules as a heads up so you have no say in this okay? If you continue to try to provoke users especially admins, i won't hesitate to give you warnings. The Demon Sweetie. 05:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Here I have unblocked you, and i HOPE you have learnt your lesson and change from evil to good. Do not make those mistakes again. The Demon Sweetie. 03:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You're banned? How the heck should I know that when I'm NOT on the chat? '[[User:Bendo14|''Bendo14]]' [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 03:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait a Sec... First off, I didn't kickban you, so why are you asking "Why the HECK I banned you?" I believe AOH did. Second, just because I say it's kickbanning time doesn't mean it's you. Even though I still have the fire raging inside, I shall keep it to myself. 03:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) First of all, PG can't unabn secondly. you are unbanned by me. again. now go The Demon Sweetie. 03:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) SuppiesThe Demon Sweetie. 23:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) DM is probably going somewhere, and hmmmm...... Did you even talk to airzel? actually, go on bakugan rtw. easier to talk to. The Demon Sweetie. 23:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now The Demon Sweetie. 04:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Info You have been unbanned.The Demon Sweetie. 04:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Need anything? The Demon Sweetie. 21:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) FYI Yess i know. i was messing with my template last night and forgot to delete it. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 23:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply I used to. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 19:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I was =O [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 05:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I was supposed to leave yesterday. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 05:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) /Because I didn't feel needed on this wiki. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 05:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Staying =/ [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future''']] 06:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) can you unblock me please i learned my lesson with messing with you so please grrrr